Lightweight seats have long been desired in many different types of vehicles, particularly, automobiles. The lightweight characteristic not only reduces the cost of the seating and thus the cost of the automobile, but also reduces the energy requirements for operating the vehicle.
The principal object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved lightweight seat frame for vehicles.